Love Never Dies
by Scarlet2
Summary: *chapters 2 and 3 up* a new evil had emerged in the digital world and it's after Sora, can tai and the others stop in time before it's too late! a Taiora, mimi/izzy, Takari( a little) a matt/???(hee hee you'll find out) please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON  
  
  
In the far corner of the digital world a place of compete and total darkness exists . A place where the tortured souls scatter the ground like grass and screams of agony fill the air instead of the sweet songs of the birds. Here in this land of misery, a creature so repulsive and vile resides, feeding on the darkest thoughts of mortals and digimon alike. He is called the king of darkness, a hideous monstrosity with the strength of 5 mega digimon and with the help of his dark soldiers creates pain and suffering for both worlds. His dark soldiers, a group of humans and digimon who have had enough with their miserable lives, fed up with being nice in a cruel and unkind world and have turned to the dark king for help.   
  
He sits alone in his castle awaiting the arrival of his best soldier, he has figure out a way to gain control of the mortal and digital worlds. All he needs to do is destroy the choose one and then they will be his for the taking. A mere mortal girl is the only thing that stands in his way, the child of love. Love is a peculiar thing, it's what blinds the very fabric of the universe together and without it both world would fall apart at the seams. Destroying the child of love will devastate the balance of good and evil, and in this weakened state is will be easy to take control. He turned as September, a black haired beauty with cold eyes and a heart to match enters. She is the one who will slay love and bring on the downfall of universe. "What can I do for you master?" she asks bending down before him "I want you do go to earth and eliminate the one they call Sora the child of love" "yes master, anything you say" she replies and turned "I won't let you down" He nods his head and she leaves. "Once love is gone, the universe will be mine" he laughs "all mine!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai Kamiya stood at the end of the hallway watching her. Her soft auburn hair flowing gently down her back and her sparkling eyes danced with laughter. His best friend, it was hard to believe that this beautiful creature was once the sweet tomboy who had played soccer with him or given him a black eye when he said girls were gross. He chuckled softly remembering the innocent days of his childhood, and then she noticed him. She smiled, his heart melted and he couldn't help but smile back, whenever she was happy he was happy.  
  
"Tai!" she called, her sweet voice rang in his ears like church bells "Tai!" She motioned him to come, and he began to walk towards her.   
  
"Hey Sora, what's up?" he asked not looking at her, afraid he might lose himself in her enchanting amber eyes.  
  
"Nothing much tai, I haven't seen you much lately, where have you been?" she questioned sweetly "I've missed you"  
  
Tai was taken back by her words, she missed him? Did she think of him as more then a friends like he did of her? Did she love him? He shook off the thought, of course she didn't. To her he was just a friend an that's all he'd ever be.   
  
"I've been around" he replied quietly and looked down at his feet "you know, soccer and stuff keeps me busy"  
  
"Yeah, I understand" Sora said softly and nodded her head. The bell rang and everyone in the crowed hallway scattered to class. "We'd better get going tai, we don't wanna be late"  
  
"Okay, lets go" Tai replied and they walked down the hall to their homeroom. A new girl stood at the front of the class, Tai glanced at her. She was pretty but nowhere near Sora's beauty but there was something about her that he just couldn't place his finger on. Something that made him feel uneasy, and apprehensive. He slid into his sit behind matt and watched her, something wasn't right. Then she spoke, her voice cold and emotionless and it made the hairs on his neck stand up with fear "hi, my names September"   
  
ok PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY LIKE THIS ONE!   
5 REVIEWS= NEW CHAPTER 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
i don't own digimon  
  
  
  
Taichi ran frantically through the darkness looking for her. Her bitter screams piecing the air around him and yet all he saw was miles of nothingness. One last anguished scream cut through the blackness and then silence. Panic seizured him, he called out to her, but it is in vain, and his calls went unanswered.   
A cold hand touched his shoulder, he turned swiftly and met a pair of cold-blooded ebony eyes. "Where is she September?" he screamed ferociously "Where's Sora?" September raised her hand to him face letting her tanned finger slide down gently. Her mouth turning up into a sickening smile.   
  
"She's gone Taichi" she whispered softly " I destroyed her"  
  
"S-she dead?" he stammered, unable to comprehend the thought of never seeing her again. Unimaginable grieve hit him like a train as he collapsed to the ground sobbing "she can't be dead! She just can't be"   
  
"Well she is kid." September laughed before disappearing in to the never-ending obscurity " she is"  
  
"Nooo! Sora!" Tai screams bolting up in bed. Sweat poured from his forehead and his breath came in shout grasps  
"Is was just a dream, Tai" he thought reassuringly "get a hold of yourself"  
  
"Tai? Is something wrong?" Kari asked, siting up in her bed below Tai's and yawning " I heard you yelling"   
  
"No, nothing wrong Kari. Just had a bad dream" Tai replied, trying not to show the panic in his voice "just go back to sleep"  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"   
  
"No, I'm fine, but thanks"   
  
"Your welcome, good-night tai"  
  
" 'night Kari." Tai settled back into his bed , but was unable to sleep. Something about September wasn't right, he felt it, there was just something evil about her. "I'll find out tomorrow" he decided "and I'll keep Sora the hell away from her" He closed his eyes and gave up to the exhaustion he felt, within minutes he was asleep. 


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3  
i don't own digimon and if i didn't say if in chapter two i'll say it now "I do not own DIGIMON"   
  
"Father please! The fate of the world is at sake! Please! Let me help!" Summer pleaded, her sky blue eyes filled with unshed tears, "please I can stop her! She's my sister!"   
  
"NO! My answer in final. I will not lose you to the dark side like your sister, you're the only thing I have left" Genii replied, looking at his daughter. She was just like her mother, beautiful blue eyes, golden hair and a smile that could light the darkest corners of a room. But that smile was not present now, just a tight frown and a look of totally determination. "I don't want to hear anymore Summer! Go to your room!"   
  
"Fine! I will!" she stormed into her room and slumped on her bed, silence tears making their way down her ivory cheeks. "You don't understand daddy" she thought bitterly " I have to stop her" She made her way over to her desk and sat down, pulling out a pencil and paper she wrote a good-bye note to her father. Taking one look back at her room she opened the digiport and stepped through, in search of September, her twin sister.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tai? What's wrong? You've been acting strange all morning" matt asked as he and tai made their way to history class, all the girls in the halls stopped to watch as the rock star and soccer star passed, most screaming phases like, I love you matt or please go out with me Tai! Ignoring the girls Matt continued "let me guess....girl problems?" Matt was aware that Tai had a "thing" for Sora, it was quite obvious to some who had EYES! " if it is a girl problem I can help out.......I'm a expert in the field of woman" Tai gave a half smile, usually he would take this opportunity to say something nasty or sarcastic but today his heart just wasn't in it.   
  
"If I tell you something will you swear not to tell a soul" tai whispered, fear was evident in his voice , Matt could only nod, the look on Tai's face told him this was important."I think Sora's in danger....the new girl......September.....she's evil.....I had dreams" Tai stopped, remember the night before and shivered "we need to warn her Matt! But I can't find her anywhere"   
  
"How are you so sure that she's in danger tai?" matt asked, it was hard for him to see Tai like this, the leader, filled with fear and uncertainty "has this September chick done anything?"   
  
"No..but......" Tai was cut off by a bright light emerging from the computer lab, both boys glanced at each other before running down the hall to investigate. After the light faded a girl about 15 stood up, and dusted herself off.  
  
"Gee...I don't remember it being to bumpy" she muttered to herself, pulling her blond hair back into a ponytail. Her blue tank-top and jeans made her look very attractive, and the boys in computers were having a hard time not staring.   
  
Suddenly she became aware of the other people in the room and looked around, "can anyone help me?" she asked "I'm looking for the one they call tai" All eyes turned to Tai who was standing in the doorway, he sweatdropped   
  
"That would be me" a sigh went up from all the girls in the class "um.......maybe we should get outta here, then you can tell me what it is you want" The girl nodded and followed Tai and Matt out in to the hallway.  
  
"Your world is in terrible danger" she explain when matt closed the door " the dark king has devised a plan to take over the world! You must help me stop me sister before it's to late and the child of love is destroyed"  
  
"Whoa hold on there babe....the dark king?" Matt asked, shaking his head in disbelief " I those we killed all the evil"  
  
"Fool, evil can never be truly destroyed, it can be stopped but it is always present" Summer retorted sharply then turned back to Tai "where is the child of love?"   
  
"You mean Sora? I've been looking for her all day but I can't find her" Tai replied, his hands clenched in tight fists, if this dark king or September did anything to harm his Sora there would be hell to pay.  
  
Summer sighed, this was going to be harder then she thought. What if September had already gotten to Sora? What if they were to late?  
  
She pushed those thoughts from her mind, the first step in success is to think positively, they could win this fight, they had to. The existence of the world was riding on this and she couldn't let them down.   
  
"Ok lets slit up, tai you look that way" she pointed down the hall "and blonde and me will go this way. We'll meet back here in an hour"  
  
Tai nodded and ran off down the hall, a aching feeling in his heart told him he'd have to hurry or it would be to late.   
  
so what did ya think? hee hee please review :)  
7 reviews= new chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4  
i don't own digimon  
  
Sora giggled as she watched Mimi flirting with Izzy, they were such a cute couple, if only one of them had to courage to confess their feelings. She sighed at the irony, "Maybe I should take my own advice" she thought sadly staring down at her half eaten sandwich, "but that would never happen, I'll never be able to tell Tai my true feelings"  
  
"Is anything wrong Sora?" Kari asked placing a hand on Sora's shoulder. Kari hated to see Sora in so much pain, after all Sora had always been like a sister to her and if all went well maybe she'd really be her sister someday.   
  
"No I'm fine, just thinking" Sora gave a half smile "don't worry so much Kari"  
  
"I know what your thinking about" Mimi giggled "or should I say who"   
  
Sora blushed and looked down, she didn't want to talk about this right now. She was so confused, maybe a good walk would clear her head. She looked down at her watch, after lunch classes didn't start for another half hour, she could take walk around the school yard and be back before anyone noticed she was gone.   
  
"I think I'll go outside for some air" she said quickly and gathered her books "I'll see you guys later" Before anyone could stop her she'd bolted towards the door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai ran into the cafeteria, he scanned all the tables looking for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He spotted Mimi and made his way through the crowd to her table.   
  
"Hey Mimi have you seen Sora?" he asked, still searching the crowd for any sign of her.  
  
"You just missed her Tai, she went outside for some air" Mimi replied with a smile "but if you hurry you can catch her"  
  
"Thanks Meems" tai said quickly and ran towards the exit, hoping against hope he wouldn't be to late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora sighed as she leaned against the school building, the cool wind felt good on her skin. She let her eyes slip closed and took a deep breath of the chilly November air. She stood there, for what seemed like hours, just thinking about nothing in particular until a strange voice broke her train of thought.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you Sora?"   
  
Sora opened her eyes and look at the owner of the voice, she smiled as she recognized the girl as the new student in her homeroom.   
  
"Yep that would be me" she smiled "how can I help you"   
  
September's sweet smile disappeared, replaced with a vicious grin. She raised her arm, the black ball of light dancing in her hand. "I hope you had a nice life but this is the end of the road. Good bye child of love"   
  
Sora blinked, backing away, only to hit the concrete wall. A whirl of confusion surrounded her, and her eyes slipped close. September wasted no time, and with all her strength she shoot the dark energy strait for Sora's heart.   
  
Pain exploded through Sora body as she slumped to the ground. September smiled sinfully "my work here done" then with a flick of her wrist she was gone.  
  
A familiar voice ripped through the air, Tai was calling her name. Sora summoned all the strength she had left and called back.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai stopped, that was Sora's voice, he turned around and ran towards the sound.  
  
  
He ran around the side of the school building, and stopped, he was too late. Tears blurred his vision as her ran to Sora's fallen figure, he cradled her in his arms willing her to open her eyes.  
  
" Sora? Please baby, don't leave me" he sobbed, tears fell freely from his eyes and ran down his tanned cheeks "I can't live without you"  
  
She stirred in his arms, and raised her hand to wiped away his tears. "Tai..?"  
  
"I'm here Sora, please hold on ok, your going to be fine" tai tried to smile, to reassure her, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. Sora shook her head and stroked his cheek.  
  
"I have to go Tai, but I need to tell you something" she took a deep breath, the pain was getting worst " I love you"  
  
"Please Sora don't, I love you too, you can't leave me" Tai sobbed hugging her closer " please baby just hold on"  
  
Summer and Matt ran around the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. Tears spilled down Summer's cheeks, she was too late, everyone was going to die and it was all her fault. She took a step towards Tai but Matt held on to her arm.  
  
"Just let them be alone" he said gently, tears glistening in his own eyes "they need to be alone"  
  
Summer could only nod her head as she fell into matt's awaiting arms. He wrapped his arms around her weeping fame and gently escorted her away.  
  
"Sora listen to me, I need you! I'll die without you, please don't go"   
  
  
"I'm so sorry Tai, please tell everyone I love them, I love you..." Sora's eyes slipped closed and her body went limp in Tai arms.   
  
"Sora! No!" Tai wailed , clutching her to him. The sky turned black and the rain began to beat down, but Tai didn't seem to noticed. He continued to weep, she was dead, he had nothing to live for.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Summer continued to cry into Matt's arms, she'd failed, the child of love was dead and the world was doomed, unless....  
  
She glanced down at the pendent around her neck, the crest of life. Oh course! She could bring Sora back using the crest, but she'd need September to help, seeing she had the other half.  
  
She jumped to her feet which catch Matt off-guard.   
  
"What is it?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with confusion as he watched to blond pace in front of him.   
  
"I know how we can bring Sora back!" she exclaimed, her rosy lips curving into a bright smile. Matt gave her a queer look, a frown etched on his hansom features.  
  
"If case you didn't notice babe, Sora is dead!" he blurted out, his tone low and dark "and unless your god there's no way to "bring her back"  
  
Summer sighed, rolling her eyes "did you learn anything is the digiworld? Anything is possible."   
  
"So what's your big plan?"  
  
"You see this?" she held her pendent up so Matt could see "this is the crest of life, well half of it"   
  
  
"Where's there other half?"   
  
"September has it, since were twins we share the same crest" Summer sat back down next to Matt "all we have to do is get September to help me use the crest to bring Sora back"   
  
"And what if we can't get September to help?"  
  
Summer's features darkened, and when she spoke her works her black and cold "then we're all damned"  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Matt asked jumping to his feet "we have a world to save"  
  
Tai came trudging around the building cradling Sora in his arms. His eyes were dark, completely void of any emotion, the infamous Kamiya grin no longer plastered on his face.   
  
"Tai" matt said, cautiously taking a step towards his best friend. "Everything's going to be alright"  
  
Tai turned to face Matt, the blond shivered as tai's blank eyes glared at him.  
"How is everything gong to be alright?" Tai questioned, in a low and dangerous tone "how can everything be alright if she's dead?"   
  
"You don't understand Tai, we can get Sora back" Summer said quickly,   
  
A glimmer of hope flashed through Tai's eyes, "How?"   
  
"Using to crest of life, but we need September's help" Summer said, placing a hand on Tai's shoulder " We will get her back Tai"   
  
Tai glanced at Summer, she looked confident, her blue eyes shone with determination. He gave a quick nod, the old Kamiya spark returning.  
  
"Uh oh, here come T.K and the other's. What are we going to tell them" Matt asked, worry evident in his voice.  
  
"We tell them the truth" Summer replied "They can help us, plus someone has to look after Sora while we go to the digiworld to find September." Both boys nodded, as the group of teens approached them.   
  
"Hey guys" Kari said cheerfully, then she noticed Sora still protectively cradled in Tai's arms "what happened?"  
  
Summer quickly took on the task of explaining the situation, when She finished most of them were in tears. T.K was the first to speak   
  
"I'm going, Sora's like my sister I'm not going to stand by and do nothing"   
  
"I'm in" Kari sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sora means a lot to me too"  
  
"Some one need to stay here with Sora. Who's it going to be?" Summer asked, she scanned to group for any volunteers.  
  
"I'll stay" Izzy offered "that way I can keep the digiport open"   
  
"Good, anymore volunteers?" Summer questioned "hey how 'bout you pinky?"  
  
Mimi shoot summer a dirty look, "The names Mimi and I'll stay"   
  
"Fine, is everyone ready to go?" everybody nodded, and Izzy pulled up his labtop.   
Tai lay Sora gently to the ground before pulling out his digivice.  
  
"Digiport open" he yelled and everyone was pulled through leaving only Izzy and Mimi behind to watch over Sora. 


End file.
